


everyone shut up I'm talking

by gaily-daily (passionateartist)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: I loved it more than Detective Pikachu, I loved it more than Ryan fucking Reynolds voicing a yellow rat, I loved the movie so goddamn much you guys, I've got no fucking excuse for this, M/M, how????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/pseuds/gaily-daily
Summary: Dr. Ivo Robotnik is a genius. Which means he suffers from the idiots surrounding him on a daily basis.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 212





	everyone shut up I'm talking

He doesn't like touching people. He discovered that little piece of information at a painfully early age. From the other boys at the orphanage pushing him down, to the the various questionable foster parents he's had, Ivo doesn't like to be touched.

Which is why it's surprising the first time he pins Agent Stone against a wall. It'd been in the heat of the moment. His anger consuming him. Ivo was used to losing his temper, but he wasn't used to it causing him manhandle someone else. He's never thrown a punch before. Never kicked another person. When Ivo destroys someone, he does it with his robots. He does it with his mind. 

Agent Stone blinks back at him. Just as surprised as he was. Ivo's hand was on his chest, fist clenched in his shirt. Ivo can feel the other man's heartbeat quicken. It flutters under his touch. Ivo forces his breathing to even out and lets Stone go. He's already forgotten what it was he was angry about.

He doesn't let it happen again. Having Stone pin himself against the wall in all future endeavors. And yet…

Ivo can still hear the other man's heart beat faster. Sees his pupils dilate. Ivo isn't stupid. He is a world reknown genius! He knows what this means. All of the signs point to one thing and it confounds him daily.

He should stop getting so close altogether. Clearly the man liked being pinned whether or not it was Ivo doing the pinning. Perhaps he should have Agent Stone transferred. No, fired! He should have him fired and then thrown into jail or something! He's good at framing people for crimes they didn't commit.

But he likes the way Stone makes his latte's. And he likes that idiotic aftershave he wears. And out of all his previous assistants, Stone is the only one who's never complained. And all the other assistants who also didn't complain don't count because they were terrified Ivo would kill them if they did. Stone didn't hold his complaints out of fearing for his life, he did so because he admired Ivo. And Ivo liked being admired. He deserved to be admired! Worshipped even! But no one really knows about him or even who he is. He's technically a government secret yadda yadda his brain is considered a weapon blah blah blah….

It was unfortunate he wasn't famous throughout the world. Which is why he's so reluctant to let Agent Stone go. He's such a refreshing change of pace compared to all his other minions (sorry, _employees_ or whatever). 

"Agent! I need those coordinates stat!"

The three men who had been talking, look at each other with similar looks of confusion.

"Which, which one of us are you talking to sir?" Stone asks.

"I'm talking to _you_ obviously! Did you not hear me say Agent? Are you going dead? Are you deaf now?"

Stone winces. "N-no sir! I was just confused because, you know, technically we're all agents!"

Ivo opens his mouth, pauses, then blinks. He steps closer. The other two agents step back but Stone holds his ground. Ivo looks at his name tag then back at his face.

"Is your first name not Agent?"

Stone takes a second too long to respond. Ivo reaches out-- _physically reaches out_ \--and grabs Stone's face.

"Answer me when I'm speaking!" He snaps. "Jesus! Now you're deaf _and_ mute! You're useless!"

"No sir! My first name isn't Agent!"

"There! That wasn't so hard was it!" He lets go of his chin and pats Stone on the head. Even though he had gloves on he can tell it's soft. He wonders what it would be like to take the gloves off and run his bare hands through it. He could easily order the man to let him. There wouldn't even be any sort of protest. Stone seemed to like anything Ivo did to him. Literally anything. Sick freak.

"Well come on the I need those coordinates! Do I need to ask you twice?" The last word takes a nasty tilt. Ivo never asks for anything twice.

"I'm on it sir!"

Stone races off to fulfill his orders. God Ivo loved having minions. Sorry, _employees_. 

-

Dr. Ivo Robotnik is a genius. Which means he suffers from the idiots surrounding him on a daily basis. Whatever-his-first-name-is Stone's lattes are his only reprive from humanity's crushing ignorance. 

That and his machines. Ivo couldn't wait for the robot revolution to take place. People often thought he was kidding when he said how human beings were a plague on Earth and deserved to go extinct. Fun fact: he was not. 

It was easy to forget he was one too. A human being who needed to do mundane things like eat and breathe. Ugh, so pedestrian. One day he'd figure out the secret to downloading his brain into a computer and he would live forever! He wipe away the scourge of humanity and bring forth a new age! He would finally be one of his lovely creations! Cold and hard and entirely unable to feel worthless emotions. Unable to touch other people. Unable to _want_ to.

Ivo growls and rubs his hands through his hair in frustration. Curse these weird urges! 

He turns to one of the agents standing by. He's long since forgotten what his job was.

"You! Punch yourself in the face!"

The agent looks hesitant but they know better than to disobey by now. They lift a hand and punch themselves in the face.

Ivo laughs loudly. That felt a little better. But the urges were still there. Still doing weird things in his chest. 

"Keep punching yourself until I say otherwise." 

"Yes sir!"

Ivo leans back in his chair. Stone was still in the infirmary which was annoying. Ivo hadn't broken his hand _that_ badly. Though to be fair he had deserved it for startling him. And for touching him of course. Had Stone really been dumb enough to believe Ivo had fallen asleep at his desk? He was just thinking about a particularly difficult equation and had needed to create a mental picture by closing his eyes! 

Stone was just like the rest of them. Just like every other putrid monkey on this planet that wanted to breed or mate or rub their disgusting genitals all over each other. He shouldn't have expected any differently! He shouldn't have been surprised! 

Ivo realizes he's gently touching his cheek. The one Stone had reached out to stroke. 

He abruptly stands from his desk and walks past the agent still punching themselves in the face. He really should fire him now. Stone dared take liberties with him! Him! Dr. Robotnik! There was absolutely no excuse this time! Stone needed to be put back in his place! Ivo could squash him like the bug he was! Remind him that he came from dirt and he would only ever be dirt under Ivo's shoe!

That produces the image of stepping on a half naked Stone who is nothing less than thrilled to have Ivo's boot shoving him to the ground. Ivo completely stops in his tracks. Oh God. Oh no. 

This has never happened before. He's never thought about what kisses taste like. What a person's hair felt like. How someone's skin smelt. This wasn't normal. And more importantly, it wasn't productive. Ivo was a genius! He was a scientist! The smartest person on this miserable planet! He would not let this get to him! He would not admit defeat! 

If he sent Stone away, if he killed him, he'd be admitting there was a weakness. That he wasn't as flawless as he portrayed himself to be. No. Agent Stone would stay. And Ivo would keep himself under control. Because there wasn't an issue. He didn't have any problems whatsoever. Stone was hardly a distraction. Hardly even a nuisance. 

Everything was fine. 

It was fine.

-

Someone has signed Stone's cast. Ivo glares at it.

"Can I your sign your cast? Really? Thanks!" 

Ivo grabs a random marker from his jacket pocket and grabs Stone's arm. The man flinches which only fuels Ivo's irritation. He draws a fat line through the three other names and writes "I SUCK!!" in huge letters and an arrow pointing up. 

He puts the marker away and ignores the urge to poke at Stone's frowning face. It was adorable. 

-

It takes a year. Trudging around the mushrooms and living off the land. Ivo never thought he'd hate any planet more than Earth but there's a first time for everything.

Turns out the government had written him off. Declaring him crazy (to those that knew of him) and dead to the rest. Apparently little blue aliens was too much to swallow. Typical. Oh well, it's not like he wasn't planning to eventually betray all of them anyway. He's not fired he quits! So there!

He immediately sets up camp at one of his various bunkers the government was too stupid to find. All of them were well stocked and well equipped. He'd be alright for quite some time here. 

Ivo puts Agent Stone in the far corner of the room facing out. Honestly this new one was so much better than the old one! It never talked back or looked up at him pathetically hopeful eyes! It didn't smell either! It was as hard and cold as he was! 

Ivo paces around the bunker for about a week. Creeping thoughts about where and what the real Agent Stone was doing now. It shouldn't matter. Ivo didn't need anyone. He could do this one his own. Build another robot army. Gather supplies and intel. Go after that Sonic menace when he was strong enough. He could. But it would be faster with someone else.

He sends a text to Stone's current number.

_Not dead. Here's my location. Bring lattes._

Stone shows up two days later with a cup of his favorite drink. Ivo takes the cup and downs it. Uncaring if it scarred his tongue a little. He licks the last of it off his lips and looks up to see Stone staring at him in blatant desire.

Ivo waves his hand, making a little gesture to come closer. Stone nearly trips in his eagerness. Ivo never asks him to come closer. Quite the opposite really.

Ivo places his hand upon Stone's cheek. For it hadn't been until he was stranded on a deserted planet and unable to touch anyone, that he found himself missing the opportunity to do so.

"I knew you would come back." Stone's eyes are heavy and his smile is sickeningly sweet like the ending of a cheesy god-awful rom com flick. 

"You didn't betray me did you?"

Calling Stone and revealing his location could have brought down catastrophe upon Ivo. But he had zero doubts the other man would come. And that he would come alone. He was loyal. Plus, you know, the fact that he was ridiculously in love with him. 

"No Dr. Robotnik! I would never!"

Ivo smiles wide, all his teeth on display. His hand slips past Stone's ears and cups the back of his head. Pulling at the strands of hair he finds there.

"I'd say you deserve a reward. Don't you think?" 

Stone shivers in his grip. Ivo cannot wait to see all the ways he can make this man melt. The work could wait for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Ivo doesn't necessarily like to fuck Stone. He mostly likes to jerk himself off while Stone fucks himself. Either with his fingers or a dildo or one of Ivo's robots.


End file.
